


Closet Romantic

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little bit of angst, Based on a conversation from the SaiOuma Pit, Book Club, Coming to terms with attraction, Fluff, Kokichi being Kokichi, M/M, References to LGBT Novels, Shuichi is an idiot, Thank you to those who inspired me to write this, and Kokichi is difficult, but it goes away at the end, but you don't have to read into it, sheer fluff, very vaugely at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi has a routine; eat dinner, go to the library, browse the shelves and then head off to his room. Shuichi decides to investigate to ensure that he isn’t doing anything underhanded.





	Closet Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaiOuma Pit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SaiOuma+Pit).



> GUESS WHO GOT SICK AGAIN?!!!?! (Seriously wtf immune system? Am I just supposed to die in 2018?)
> 
> So here's a random little flash fic that I felt like writing while being heavily drugged on medicine. (And also inspired by one of the conversations in the SaiOuma pit. May Atua bless that server.)

Shuichi realizes that maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

 

He had noticed Kokichi made a bit of a routine for himself over the last week. The supreme leader made sure to visit the library at least once a night. 

 

Well, it was more like he would go sometime after dinner, but never any earlier. He doesn’t stay for long, probably for about ten to fifteen minutes before he rushes up the stairs. It was a bit unnerving, seeing him try to scamper away each night, most likely with new information. It made him wonder though, what kind of research was he doing? (And was this research going to be used during the killing game?) 

 

As a detective, he could not let this go by unchecked. 

 

The petite supreme leader would never give a straight answer so observing him in secret was the only way to get to the bottom of this mystery. So here he was, hiding behind a pile of musty books, trying to stay as quiet as possible while waiting for Kokichi to enter. 

 

He’s lost track of time in all his musings and waiting, and is nearly about to give up this crazy idea when he hears the door finally swing open. Shuichi jumps a bit in surprise before forcing himself to freeze as still as a statue. He slowly moves to peer through his book fort-

 

He’s lucky that Kokichi isn’t even facing his direction. 

 

No, he’s too busy searching the walls for  _ something _ . The smaller teen walks slowly through the room, his eyes not even paying attention to anything other than the rows and rows of novels on the wall. He runs a hand down the shelf, tapping along all the spines of the bookcase. Strangely enough, his other arm is incredibly stiff, in a fixed position by his side. It’s especially peculiar, Kokichi never likes to restrict his movements so to see him actively being stiff is making him nervous.

 

Finally, he comes to a complete stop, his eyes bright as ever and full of wonder.

 

He pulls out a book from the shelf and immediately obscures the cover. The arm that was stiff finally starts to shift, and he reaches under his coat to pull out another book. This one has a baby blue cover, although Shuichi can’t seem to gather anything else from it. Kokichi sends the book a fond smile before quickly shoving it back into the open space on the shelf. He hides the newest find before rushing out of the library once more, the book under his clothes and with a stiff arm to keep it in place.

 

Shuichi watches as the door slams after him, and he waits for three deep breaths before he starts investigating.    
  
Thankfully that baby-blue cover is brighter than any of the other books, and it becomes easy to retrieve it from where it was left. Unfortunately, none of the books have pictures on them (except for the manga collection over by the door) so he can’t really distinguish the contents of the book. Even the title is very ambiguous,  _ Carry On _ didn’t say much about the contents of the book.

 

(Was it a self-help book? Was it a book about how to cope with loss?)   

 

He can feel the weight of the book in his hand, the bright blue color bright against the golden lettering. It’s not like no one is allowed to read books from the library, but somehow he feels like maybe this was a slight breach of privacy. The more he stares at the book, the more certain his fingers begin to move-

 

Shuichi can’t help his curiosity,  _ he was doing this to make sure Kokichi wasn’t up to trouble. He was doing this for the good of everyone. _

 

So he settles down in the library and starts reading it.

 

It’s a light-hearted novel at the beginning. It involves a school of magic that the protagonist attends, whose final year at school seems to be an absolute train wreck. His mentor is avoiding him, his girlfriend dumped him and there’s a monster running around with his face and sucking the magic out of people. His arch-nemesis also happens to be his roommate, which leads to some pretty interesting banter. 

 

He’s really wanting to see how the story continues to unfold, but his eyes absolutely refuse to focus on the pages anymore.

 

Shuichi marks his page and sighs, rubbing his eyes and heading to his room for sleep, with the book in tow. 

***

He checks his bookmark after breakfast, surprised that the book had managed to get him to read 168 pages in one night. It isn’t his usual genre of books, but the characters are pretty interesting, especially the antagonist. That antagonist isn’t what he seems to be, especially since his chapters seem to show another side to him that the protag doesn’t see at all. It’s sad, how misunderstood he is.    
  
(Then again, if he were being more truthful about half the shit he was doing, then maybe they wouldn’t fight so much.)   
  
And honestly, the antagonist probably cares more about the protagonist than he lets on.    
  
Shuichi sighs, seeing how the boys in the novel bicker and fight over something silly again. But he can’t help but feel like there’s something else to this, a layer that he isn’t quite seeing yet. (It’s probably intentional, the author seems to be setting up for something  _ big _ .)

 

Kaito notices him reading the book and tries to look over his shoulder, “Hey, whatcha got there partner?”

 

Shuichi jumps a bit at the sudden interruption, a bit embarrassed that he was so caught in the novel he didn’t hear Momota come up from behind. He can already feel his face burn, as it seems that Kaito’s question attracted Kokichi’s attention as well.

  
The Supreme Leader stares at him directly, his violet eyes unwavering for a full second before sliding down to the title, then back up to him.    
  
Shuichi quickly folds the edge of the page and slams it shut, praying that he hasn’t been found out.

 

“Ahh, well- It’s just something I picked up at the library. It’s a nice story actually, so I think I’ll finish it.” His tongue feels much too big for his mouth, all eloquence being thrown out the window. 

 

Kokichi doesn’t stop staring at him but stays silent. 

 

Kaito seems oblivious to the sudden tension, “Really? What’s it about?”

 

“Ya know...M-Magic and vampires…”

 

Kokichi gives him a weird expression, it’s nothing like he’s ever seen before. The Ultimate Supreme Leader seems to always have a hold on his facial expressions, so to see him so thoroughly mixed makes his heart feel like a jackhammer. Kokichi looks downright uncomfortable but then begins to part his lips, as if he’s going to interject; Shuichi wishes that he could sink into the ground-

 

Himiko thankfully blocks the supreme leader from view as she jumps in, eyes glittering. “Did someone say MAAAAGIC?” 

 

Shuichi finally finds his breath, calming his pounding heart as Himiko bickers with Kaito about who is going to be the next in line to read it.    
  
“You better hurry up and finish it so I can read it before this chick does!” Kaito exclaims as Himiko sticks her tongue out at him.

 

Shuichi laughs at the scene before him but then realizes that Kokichi has slipped out while the pair were fighting. He feels a bit bad, he probably made Kokichi uncomfortable. The detective’s mind begins whirring with anxiety, _ perhaps Kokichi interpreted his anxiety as mocking _ ? He really didn’t mean to make it seem like he was making fun of his interests, he even actually enjoyed the book!    
  


(Maybe it would be best to go and apologize. He would hate to get on Kokichi’s bad side all because of a misunderstanding.)

 

As he’s getting up to leave he realizes that maybe it would be better if he didn’t just come with an apology, but also maybe a topic to talk about? They were both going to have read the book, and maybe it could be fun to talk about the plot or the characters. He smiles as he makes it his mission to try to finish the book as soon as possible, so he could properly apologize.

 

***

Shuichi decides it would be best to go outside to read since he was getting a bit tired of being indoors all the time. He carries the book out and finds a shady spot under a tree to get comfy under, flipping open to the book to be immersed in it once more-

 

The atmosphere is getting tense. The protag and antag have to work together to defeat an even greater evil. And antagonist seems to become more and more fond of his nemesis, he takes note of how his days of classes go, how they are both becoming stronger, how he curls up when he’s deep in sleep. 

 

They both have been seeing each other in a new light, and they realize they have more in common than they initially thought. It was funny, how sometimes just being more open could make a world of difference. (He bitterly reminds himself that Kokichi probably deserved that kind of openness too. Sure he might be difficult, but he didn’t seem like he was doing anything particularly devious.)

 

So when he reads the line  _ And I’m hopelessly in love with him. _ from the antagonist himself, he has to shut the book to gather himself-

 

“He loves him...How would that even work?!” his mind is racing,  _ this was the tension and build up he was sensing _ ! 

 

It also occurs to him that he’s been describing this book wrong all along, it wasn’t some random little adventure story. It was also a  _ love story _ between two boys. (It had to be love focused since he’s not even halfway through the book and this is just the beginning of the issue! The antagonist still has to confess his feelings and  _ hope  _ they are reciprocated. Shuichi hopes it ends well, Baz deserves to have something go right for him at least once!)

 

“So, you’re at  _ that _ part.” 

  
  
Shuichi’s smacks his head against the tree he’s leaning on, yelping in pain as Kokichi simply laughs at him.    
  
“Aren’t you a clutz? Geez, I wasn’t even trying to scare you and you go and smack your head!” 

 

Kokichi only continues to tease him as he rubs the back of his head. His palms suddenly get sweaty as Kokichi’s smile becomes muted.

 

“So, you’ve read this too?” Shuichi lamely starts, he already knows that Kokichi read it, but is uncertain if he actually finished it.

 

“Mmhm.” Kokichi scoffs, “I thought it was a weird Harry Potter rip-off till I got to chapter 32.”

 

“Did you like it?” Shuichi watches him carefully, realizing that he’s probably not going to get a straight answer from the petite dictator.

  
  
But instead, he’s met with a blank stare. (The same blank stare that he knows is Kokichi’s way of trying to stay disconnected. It’s really a wonder, how he can even keep his face so devoid of any sort of tells. Anything could be going on behind that face.)

 

Kokichi takes awhile before he finally answers, “It was sort of meh. Not bad, not good. Just…”

 

And suddenly the theatrics come back, “Boooooring! I mean cmon, who wants to read some gross lovey-dovey shit?”

 

Shuichi clenches the book in his hand, a bit miffed that Kokichi seems dismissive of the book.

 

“Kokichi...you don’t really mean that, right?”

 

The other boy simply shrugs. “It’s a little lame, you got to admit it. I mean, the rival who is jealous and evil, falling in love with the protag? That’s just dumb.”

 

“It makes sense though.” Shuichi doesn’t even stop the words that come out of his mouth, “They’ve shared a room together for a long time. They have to work together now, and it’s not like either of them are actually bad.”

 

Kokichi rolls his eyes, “Tch, yeah right. Even if he does fall in love, it’s got a dumb ending.”

 

Shuichi gives him a confused look but Kokichi turns away, “Well, I better not say anything else, lest I spoil the novel for you. Have fun with your gay little romance novel, detective.”

 

Shuichi really doesn’t understand Kokichi’s sudden attitude. If he recalls correctly, Kokichi seemed to even be fond of the novel in the library, so he was utterly befuddled- why was he dragging the book through the mud? He looks down at the bright blue book, with the golden lettering. The same book that has made him feel so much better about himself. (About leaving the possibility of love open, that he doesn’t have to just be a certain way if his heart says otherwise.)

 

He only becomes more determined to finish it, so he can properly confront Kokichi again.

 

***

 

He down to the last pages, watching the last scenes unfold. It’s a bit bittersweet, but everyone seems happy. Most importantly, the main characters seemed to have found love together, even without the aid of magic. It’s refreshing to see, to see such a mature happiness that isn’t solely focused on just one aspect of their relationship. It’s clear to see they care for each other, and are able to bring out the best in each other. 

 

It’s a happy ending.

  
  
Shuichi goes straight to Kokichi, frowning, “Hey, you said the ending to this was dumb.”

 

Kokichi gives him a bored look, drinking Panta out of a tea set that Kirumi most likely set up for him.

 

“It is dumb.”

 

“Why is it dumb?” Shuichi says, unable to keep a bit of the bite out of his voice.

 

Kokichi smiles at him. “It’s unrealistic.”

 

Shuichi is about to yell when he realizes that Kokichi’s mask is crumbling. The smile isn’t his usual ones, that pinch into his eyes or bare as many teeth as possible. No, it’s got a glimmer of sadness to it, a melancholy that can only be described as longing. 

 

“You said it was dumb…” Shuichi trails off, still stuck on that smile. 

 

Kokichi playfully pouts, “And? Just cause I said it was dumb doesn’t mean I hated it.”

 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader takes another sip of Panta. His teacup clinks softly as he places it on the porcelain plate. Shuichi’s eyes follow the teacup, only to realize that there are a couple more set up. They are empty, but they all have spoons next to them and sugar as if he was hosting a tea party and waiting for guests to arrive. (Except Kokichi probably has no one to invite.)   
  
It’s not until then that he realizes that Kokichi probably spends a lot of time alone. Kokichi wasn’t like the rest of them, who could just walk off and join a little clique. Everyone seemed to abhor him, so he probably didn’t have anyone to tack onto. (At least, not without him forcing it, most likely in the form of a prank or teasing.)

 

Shuichi sits down by one of the tea sets, dropping in the spoon into the cup. “I’ve seen you go to the library after dinner every day since Rantaro died. You’ve probably gone through quite a few books within this past couple of weeks.”

 

“That’s called  _ stalking _ Shuichi.” Kokichi deadpans.

 

Shuichi ignores the jab. “Look, I know you like to read a lot. So, maybe I could read some books you like and-”

 

“Go read Webster’s Dictionary. Maybe the Webster’s Thesaurus, since you need more words for your pathetic vernacular.” Kokichi smirks as he offers more utterly boring suggestions-

 

“I meant real novels Kokichi. Not the World Atlas or the Britannica Encyclopedia.” Shuichi sort of regrets sitting down with the troublemaker but he really was interested in what else Kokichi could recommend.

 

He recalls the feelings, of  _ how he felt safe _ when they were happy at the end, “Look, Kokichi? I am not here to judge your tastes. I really did enjoy the book, and I feel like you did too.”

 

Kokichi smirks, “Aww, that’s a cute deduction but I am afraid it’s wrong. I only read books about murders and psychopaths.”

 

It’s hard to ignore that jab, and instantly he defends himself, “That’s for my detective work and skills. I want you to recommend something for me to read for leisure.” Shuichi really hopes that he doesn’t have to say much more, but Ouma seems to be just as fussy and difficult as ever-

 

“Fine! Go read  _ The Notebook _ or  _ Me Before You _ if you want good romance.”

 

The detective only stares at Kokichi in disbelief, those were just popular titles he recalls from a few years ago, but he isn’t interested in those kinds of love stories.

 

Shuichi takes a deep breath, “I don’t want just any romance novel Kokichi! Reading  _ Carry On _ was different, like _how I’m different_ , and it made me really happy. Not just because they got together, but because it felt real.  _ It felt attainable. _ ”

 

Kokichi goes quiet, giving him that blank face again. It makes Shuichi nervous, but he waits for the smaller teen to formulate a response. They share a moment of silence, where Shuichi can hear nothing but his own heart pounding in his ears. There is so much that is said with the silence. He hopes that he has at least sort of got through to Kokichi. (They could talk about this, share novels since  _ they would be safe with each other _ .)

 

His purple eyes suddenly avert from his entirely, and Shuichi realizes that Kokichi can’t seem to hold back his blush.

 

“ _ Boy Meets Boy _ .” Kokichi mutters out, so quietly that Shuichi nearly misses it.

 

Shuichi is utterly confused. “Wha..?”

 

Kokichi pours more Panta for himself, his blush still persisting. “ _ Boy Meets Boy _ ! It’s cuter than  _ Carry On _ , and it focuses a bit more on relationships.”

 

The petite dictator suddenly can’t stop talking, “It’s funny! And heartbreaking! But then it’s invigorating since everyone is just doing their best even when everything is falling apart. And everyone is so  _ real  _ and  _ likeable  _ and-”

 

Kokichi starts chugging his Panta, straight from the plastic bottle.

 

Shuichi waits for him to finish, hanging on his every word. “And what? What else?”

 

Kokichi finishes it and sighs loudly. “It’s great. I was going to spoil something so I had to shut myself up.”

 

Shuichi simply laughs, and laughs and laughs. It’s honestly the first time seeing Kokichi so invested in something other than pranks. It’s absolutely adorable. He looks at the crazy boy, and offers him a smile. “I’ll definitely read it then. Maybe we can even do something akin to a book club discussion.”

 

Kokichi smiles so brightly and starts rambling about all the books that he’s going to show him, already dragging him towards the library.

 

***

 

Kaito frowns and rushes up to Shuichi after lunch, “Dude! Where did you put that book you said you liked?”

 

Shuichi sends him a confused stare. “I told you, I returned it. It’s called  _ Carry On _ , but it should be in the library.”

 

Kaito sulks, plopping into a chair, “I checked everywhere and I couldn’t find it! Maybe Himiko really did beat me to it.”

 

Shuichi pats him on the back and notices the time, getting up to excuse himself from the table. “Well, maybe next time you can ask her to lend it to you.”

 

Shuichi  makes his way to where Kokichi has set up a picnic outside, smiling as he sees the supreme leader already scarfing down some mini cakes Kirumi made. “Shuuu-iii-chi! Tell me how far you got!”   
  
“Far enough, I don’t want you to splurge about the plot and almost spoil the book for me again. You are right, this book is much funnier than the last one.” Shuichi settles beside Kokichi, and takes a mini cake for himself.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay if I just read here? Please tell me you brought a book too.”

 

Kokichi rolls his eyes. “Of course I brought my own book. What did you think I was gonna do, watch you while you read? I already told you, that’s called  _ stalking _ and you should probably see someone for that.”

 

Shuichi pouts, and takes out his book, flipping to his bookmark, “I wasn’t stalking! I was  _ investigating _ .”

 

Kokichi simply huffs and pulls out a familiar baby blue book, to which Shuichi gives him a confused look. “So you were the one that had  _ Carry On _ ?”

 

Kokichi ignores him and starts reading, his violet eyes skittering across the page hungrily. A slight breeze rolls through, tousling Kokichi’s dark hair and making the leaves rustle slightly. He’s going through the pages quickly, and small smile begins to stretch across the smaller teen’s lips, full of adoration and sheer happiness.  

 

It makes Shuichi’s heart skip a beat.

 

Kokichi suddenly looks up, squinting his eyes at him in suspicion. “Uhh, are you going to start reading or did you wanna talk about something?”

 

Shuichi flushes and goes to his book, avoiding those alluring violet eyes as he tries to read-

 

“It’s nothing.” 

 

They sit in silence as they indulge in their romance novels, glad that they have their own little book club to partake in. ( _ To be safe in. Everything else would work itself out in the end, for their very own happy ending. _ )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it and I apologize if anything sounds weird. Kudos and comments really do inspire me to write more so please feel free to leave those for me!
> 
> BTW, those titles are real books with LGBT characters so if you need some reading material I highly recommend those.
> 
> (Also here's my discord I am so lonely please come talk to me and I will do my best to respond: Zetta#5377 )


End file.
